Hangover
by Azrael22
Summary: THE MARAUDERS HANGOVER AU - Sirius, James and Peter wake up completely hangover in the Great Hall. Eventually, they realize they are one Maurauder short and the search for Remus begins.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sirius was the first to wake up.

"Wh…"

He looked around with astonishment.

"Bloody hell."

He was in the Great Hall, lying on the Gryffindor's table. Peter was on the ground, not so far from him, and James was snoring in Dumbledore's chair.

Too confused and hangover to realize it at first, he saw what woke him up. At his feet, up on a chair to be able to reach him, a house-elf was poking his shoe-less feet.

"Sir", the house-elf said, "we're gonna need you to leave the table so we can serve breakfast."

Sirius stood up slowly.

"Yeah sorry… That's sounds like a good idea."

"If sir could be kind enough to ask his friend to leave the Headmaster's chair…"

"Yeah", interrupted Sirius, "don't worry, I got this."

His head was spinning and standing up was a real challenge. He slowly started walking toward Peter, only a few feet away from him. Arrived by his side, he kicked him lightly.

"Get up Peter, the others will arrive for breakfast soon."

Peter groaned, then slowly turned on his back.

"The others?", he said stupidly. "Where are we?"

"Take a look around Wormtail, I gotta go wake up James before McGonagall finds him and lynches him."

With a lot of efforts and groaning, Sirius made it to James' side.

"Prongs!" Sirius shouted as he shook James. "Get your fat ass off Dumbledore's chair!"

"Whaaaaaat?!" James groaned, opening only one eye.

"He's gonna need it when he's gonna come for breakfast. Come on, move your ass, it's nearly 7 am."

"What the bloody hell happened last night?" asked James.

Sirius helped him up and they joined Peter who was sitting alone at the Gryffindor table, gazing confusingly at them.

"Fuck knows", Sirius answered. "But I think we've got a more urgent matter."

The doors opened and the first students came in, yawning.

"Worse than not remembering a damn thing about last night?" James said with disbelief.

"I barely even remember the first drink", Peter added.

"Neither of you noticed we're missing a marauder?" Sirius asked.

Peter looked around like a lost puppy, as if Remus was hiding under a table, and James stood up suddenly.

"Shit!" James said. "Where's Moony?"

The boys stayed quiet as more and more students were entering the Great Hall.

"Alright", Sirius finally said, "let's focus on what we actually remember from last night."

"I remember being in the common room and there was a lot of people drinking… so I decided to join in", Peter said slowly.

"But that was the very beginning", James added, pensively. "Around midnight we decided that we were very hungry and that the kitchen was way more appealing…"

"Yeah, yeah", Sirius interrupted. "That's the last thing I remember; pushing the kitchen door."

"I don't even remember leaving the common room", Peter said, rubbing his eyes.

The breakfast had arrived as they were talking and they all took a toast.

"I can't taste shit", James said, putting his toast down. "What the hell happened…?"

"Let's go to the kitchen", Sirius said with determination. "The house-elves will probably remember us."

They all stood up, not without difficulties for James, and headed to the kitchen slowly. Peter walked right onto Lily Evans while exiting the Great Hall and James automatically ran his fingers through his hair.

"What's up, Evans?"

She laughed, glancing sideways at her friends.

"Hey, Potter", she answered, "nice to see you with your pants on!"

Her friends laughed as well and they continued to the Gryffindor table.

James looked like he had just been hit in the face with a shovel. Sirius and Peter laughed.

"Well, well, well", Sirius said, "I bet this is an interesting story."

"Shut up, Padfoot", James snapped.

They made their way to the kitchen, stopping by the bathroom first. The ones near the Great Hall were locked so they went to those near the kitchen. Eventually, James tickled the pear and opened the kitchen door.

ok so you won't have to wait for this fic cause it's only a few chapter long and it's already all written ;) new chapter every few days!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the sight of them, the house-elves all stopped moving to stare at them. Quickly, they turned back to their work, but they kept looking back at them with worry.

Sirius, who did not like house-elves very much, let James and Peter handle the talking. He crossed his arms and looked around like he was bored. James called out the first house-elf that passed by them.

"Hey!"

The house-elf turned to them with apprehension.

"Sir?"

"Excuse me", James continued, "do you remember us from last night? Cause our last memory is us walking in the kitchen. We have no idea what happened after that."

The house-elf looked awkward.

"Oh sir…" he said, "I don't mean to complain or sound rude, but you did quite the mess, you three and that other lad that was with you."

"What happened?" Peter asked.

The house-elf almost seemed frighten.

"Well…", he answered, twitching his fingers, "there was a food battle…"

Sirius snorted. James gave him a warning with his eyes.

"Continue, please", he said.

The house-elf cleared his throat.

"And when the other gentleman came in..."

"What other gentleman?", interrupted James abruptly.

"A tall man with long dark hair", the house-elf answered.

" _Snivellus_!", shouted James. "What did we do to him?"

"I'm not entirely sure", he said, "but he was unconscious when you left. You and he were carrying him", he added, pointing Sirius with his trembling hand.

The three boys looked at each other. Peter and James looked frighten, but Sirius was groining.

"Did you see which way we went?" James asked with urgency in his voice.

"We… we heard you chanting all the way to the park, Sir."

"The Shrieking Shack!" Peter shouted.

"Thank you", said James quickly, before rushing out with the others.

"Dammit", Sirius said, shaking his head. "I hope we didn't expose Moony."

"They must be together in the Shrieking Shack", James said. "They have to!"

The three boys started running once they arrived in the park. They all looked around quickly and once they saw nobody was looking, Peter changed into a rat. He ran between the agitated branches of the Whomping Willow, pressing the root at the exact spot to stop the tree and they made their way down the secret passage heading to the Shrieking Shack. They all ran as fast as they could, Sirius with a certain annoyance. He thought it was a lot of effort for someone as vain as Snivellus, but didn't make any comment because Remus could indeed be there.

They made their way up the stairs, James leading the way, climbing them four by four. He busted into the door and froze. Peter and Sirius quickly joined in. The moment Sirius walked in, he started laughing.

"Bloody hell", James shouted to cover Sirius who was laughing so hard, he was holding the door frame not to fall.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus was tied up to the bed.

A piece of tissue in his mouth was keeping him from speaking but his eyes were full of anger and embarrassment. He looked like he had been crying.

James untied him with a movement of wand and tried to approach him, but Severus had puuled out his wand too.

"You stay away from me", he said in a harsh voice.

Sirius, who has top laughing, raised both his hands.

"Listen", he said, "we won't do anything to you."

Severus snorted with disbelief.

"We have no memory of last night", Sirius continued, "and we're just trying to find Remus…"

"You don't remember anything from last night!" Severus interrupted, his voice high-pitched, like hysterical. "How convenient!"

James took a step forward, his hands also raised.

"We're sorry for whatever we might have done to you, Severus…"

"I doubt that", Severus interrupted again, holding his wand higher.

"I don't remember anything", James continued, "but I'm sorry for what I can see."

"No, you're not!" Severus shouted, his voice almost hysterical again. You just want me to help you find Lupin."

He walked pass them.

"You can kiss my ass!"

Sirius made a move to stop him, but James put himself between them.

"No", he said softly. He turned to watch Severus' back hurrying down the stairs. "I think we did enough to him already."

"Then what do we do next?" Sirius snapped, annoyed.

James took a deep breath, as if what he was gonna say was hard to let out.

"We go ask Evans."

Peter had a little laugh and Sirius smirked.

"Right behind you, Prongs!" Sirius said.

James shook his head, sighed deeply, and followed Severus' step down the stairs.

"This is gonna be so much fun."

It was Saturday, one semester away from the exams, which meant Lily Evans had every chance to be found at the library. James pushed the door with an expression on his face close to someone going to their best friend's funeral. The fear of embarrassment was strong on this one. Sirius bumped loudly into him, taking his place to lead the way.

"Cheer up, Prongs!" He said, a little bit too loudly. "I ain't dead just yet and her having seen you with your pants off is just another version of first base!"

The librarian glared at them with discontent.

Sirius spotted Lily, sitting alone at a table, and sat by her side. James swaggered his way to her other side, and Peter let himself down on a chair facing them.

"What is it?" Lily said in a bored voice, without looking up, her eyes fixed on her book. "I'm in no mood for a lap dance, Potter."

Sirius and Peter giggled, but James ran his fingers through his hair and said, with a smug expression on his face:

"Everybody says that until they eventually get a lap dance from me."

"Yeah, just ask Peter!" Sirius added. "Listen", he continued quickly, preventing James from protesting, "we don't remember anything from last night and we lost Remus. Can you walkus through what happened with you?"

Lily glanced at him for a few seconds, squinting. She looked like she wasn't sure if he was making fun of her or not. Finally, she took a deep breath, put her book down, flat on the table, and turned to face Sirius. She was turning her back on James who seemed deeply annoyed by it.

"I don't know exactly what had happened between the moment you first left the Common Room because you were hungry and when you returned, but at about 3 am, all four of you stumbled in the Common Room, apparently coming back from the park. I was alone so you –", she marked a pause to look at Sirius with immense annoyance, "decided that it was a great time for James to show me his 'attributes' – your words, not mine. Anyway, you all started singing and James took off his pants. I decided that it was time for me to go to bed, so I left you there."

Her monologue was followed by a long silence. Eventually, Sirius broke it by bursting out laughing. The librarian appeared out of nowhere to hit the back of his head with a book.

"My bad", Sirius said, tearing up.

"Do you remember anything about Remus?" asked Peter, probably to keep Lily from noticing James' very red face.

Lily frowned with concentration.

"I don't know", she said slowly. "None of you were really coherent… I think you mentioned the Great Hall."

The boys looked at each other, defeated.

"You know", Peter said, "maybe we missed him. We weren't very thorough in our search arounf the Great Hall."

James and Sirius frowned. Sirius seemed unsure, but James nodded.

"Worth a shot", he said. "Twenty bucks he's sitting at the Gryffindor's table with the worst headache ever and no idea what's going on."

"Bet taken", Sirius said.

They all stood up, thanking Lily for helping and made their way to the Great hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was about eleven and most of the students hadn't come down for dinner just yet. The boys split up to check the dark corners of the room, but they all joined back shortly after at the Gryffindor table, empty handed.

"He'll turn up eventually!" Peter said in an optimist voice.

"I don't know", James said with a look of worry on his face. "What do you think?", he added, turning to Sirius, but he wasn't listening. He looked like he had just been struck by lightning.

"What is it?" James said, looking almost afraid.

Sirius grabbed his arm with urgency.

"What's the first thing you need to do after spending a night drinking?"

It took a few seconds to James to catch on, but eventually, he gasped.

"How could have we been this stupid!" He said, looking back and forth at Sirius and Peter. "It's obvious!"

"What is?" Peter said. "Where's Remus?"

"Just think, Peter!" Sirius said. "After drinking, you need to pee!"

Peter stood up suddenly.

"And the bathroom we first tried, the one close to the Great Hall, it was locked!"

James and Sirius stood up too and they all started running out of the Great Hall and into the corridor, all the way to the bathroom. The door was still locked, but Sirius drew his wand out and the door opened, shrieking.

James pushed it, and there he was. Lupin, lying on the bathroom floor, snoring.

With a sigh of relief, the three boys walked to him. Sirius gently shook his shoulder.

"Rise and shine, Moony."

Remus woke up with a jump.

"What's happening?" He cried out. "I couldn't reach the lock, I was stuck here… holly hell, what happened?"

The three boys started laughing.

"Oh Moony, that's one hell of a story. So first of all, we all woke up in the Great Hall…"


End file.
